the newest titan
by dueling foal
Summary: Clara, a misfir, a foal at birth who can turn into any variation of a horse must face her worst nightmare.........SCHOOL! please rr all flames will be used to roast hot dogz
1. in the begining

It took me a long time to get to the titan tower; in fact it took years after I reached earth to make it.mabey it wouldn't have taken so long if your planet was less popular or if you were more use to shape shifters or horses roaming the country side. I guess I shouldn't have minded I mean ive always been looked at funny. In fact ever since the day I was born ive been stared at scrutinized. you see, I was born a horse witch then makes my true form a horse, not an aragin,(aragin is pretty much a human that can shape shift and is from aragon,not earth)my mother was pretty young and when she went into labor she forgot to turn back into her aragin form there for when I was born I was not a aragin child but a small fluffy white foal with shiny sliver hoves.aside from meaning that instead of baby hood I went true foal hood , it al dictated my powers. You see aragins have powers that thoe similar to beast boys are pretty difrent.instead of being able to change into green animals of all kinds, we can turn into one animal and any human type creature. Well not me due to the fact that my true form is a horse I can turn into any horse and one human type. This has both an up side and a down side the good side is that being lots of types of horses (only white horses I cant get any markings, but I can get wings or horns or both) after all being many horses is a lot more use full than the alternative, the bad side was that I was considered a freak. on the first day of school(yes there's school on Aragon, unfortunately) in order to start the class she said "everyone go to your true forms" I bet you can see what happened after that, yup there were then 17 aragins and one white horse very shortly the teacher noticed this(probable because of all the laughing)and said curtly "except you Car you change into your aragin form" this would have ended there if it weren't for one kid named Natto .natto was a dragon witch is way up there in transforms . he was a really bad kid because not only was his blood blue but he was a jalousie little blankity blank he decided that since he obviously looking back wanted my powerer to change into many horses that he'd make fun of me. He called me names, but the worst thing was that after this I was thought of as a freak an outsider and a weirdo. I never had any friends on Aragon .not one. So when I herd that they were offering one Aragon the chance to leave the planet I applied and eventually made it to earth. On my travels across earth I was my aragin for, a blonde haired girl with a white tank top and mini skirt and white boots up to the knees, and when no one was looking I turned into a horse and grazed or flew off into the night. Sometimes I even stopped in horse barns and eat the oats and hay and corn people left out. I wandered for as I said, two years until I over heard a cell phone conversation talking about the group of aliens I no know as the teen titans. He described there T shaped abode and there powers until I got very excited. Quickly I walked off and as there were no other people I flew off as fast as I could.

T took only a few seconds to reach titan tower by air. In that time I had already made up to arrive in my horse form. After all I wasn't much to look at, just a normal girl. I arrived, rang the doorbell and transformed. It was Starfire who answered the door. As soon as she saw me she called "Robin it is one of those hoofed riding creatures of earth. What do you wish I should do." Robin came quickly over. Hen he saw my he shouted "beast boy a horse is at our door come talk to it. By this time raven had reached the door along with Cyborg. Upon seeing me she commented "why a horse at our door is, is this some kind of joke." And Starfire hadn't stopped petting my fetlock since she had laid eyes on me. Not soon enough beast boys showed up. He transformed into a horse and started to ask me questions in interspecies. Interspecies is the language that all animals can speak. I can most lunges including English Japanese aragin and obviously interspecies. I answered BB's questions honestly and soon he came right up and said "soooooo why ya here anyway." I answered "because I wanted to join the team" he was stunned. "But ummm you're a horse" he commented dumbly at this I started transforming from foal to pony to unicorn to Pegasus to aragin. Starfire stopped mid pet and raven, first to speak as always said "that was odd" and after that ever one just stared, and stared and stared until finally starflower said oh so you are a transformer as is beast boy. I explained my origin and my intent to them shortly and also explained my powers. After my speech robin welcomed me to the team and Cyborg threaten me to death if I so much as spoke to slade. Then raven introduced me to the team and we went inside. (Yup wed been sitting on the doorstep all that time) and I was shone to the room I was to sleep.

It was a small room attached by door to ravens room and it was dark and dreary with nothing but a couch in it. It was not my kind of room, as my fave color was white, but it would do. At dinner time I they asked me what id like to eat. When I answered that some oats or grain would be fine, every one but beast boy looked at me funny. Beast boy asked who was cooking and hen he fond out it was stars day he said that oats or grain would be fine I wondered why , well until I saw the nauseating "food" she made. After dinner we watched a movie and went t bed. The couch was hard and lumpy but as I was very very tired it didn't matter much.

The next few days went by slowly as not much happened, and it was taking longer and longer to sleep. Also the everyone seamed to be gone all the time. I took t wandering the halls. One afternoon after about a week I was summed up by Starfire. As we wandered up the hall I turned into a foal. Starfire gave a sequel of delete ad began to pet me. Soon we came to a white door and I changed back into an aragin. As soon as I opened it I cold see it was ,y new room I was walking into my own room . When I walked in there was a wood area with a door, then a space and isle and a bedroom that thoe white was rather normal. I went into the wooden area, it was a butiful stall! The floor was covered with sawdust. A manger full of hay was at the front and some tubs of grain and corn were on the sides. Wandering out into the room I saw how much thought went into it. A shelf of model horses sat above the dresser. A dutiful hologram of a blonde girl (me?)Turning into a white horse. I smiled and thanked everyone for, not just a room, but a home.

That's all for now, oh yeah I don't own the teen titans, just Clara, and the planet Aragon. Please read and review. Taki: hey you didn't include me waaaaaaaaaaaah! Sniff, sniff sob, im s disappointed

Umm bye! (Oh sorry ill review later)

(sorry if anything's the wrong word I wasn't paying attention to spell check)


	2. bad dreams and bad news

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans; yet :coughs:

I was running down the hall in my old school building," if I don't hurry ill be I late" said to myself late

I stepped in the door just as the bell range. I was in a white room filled with all the kids in my grade at my school back in Aragon I looked around the group of older kids I was in a white room filled with all the kids in my grade at my school back in Aragon. (Aragin kids are classified by ability, not age so I was much younger than the other kids in my grade) some kids whispered and giggled, others just stared coldly at me. The only seat was next to the bane of my existence;Mic.

"Hello hooooorsey" he greeted.

I sat down and said nothing

A faceless teacher went by and passed papers out to the first row of students, they passed them back but when my paper came mic grabbed it before me

"Give it back mic, there's only 15 minutes to finish it and if I don't pass I won't graduate.

He just laughed and then picked up two legs of my chair and dumped me off; suddenly I was falling, falling into black emptiness….

…I woke with a start and clanked at my clock.4:59 A.M

I pulled the covers up closer and shivered, my power gem glowing slightly.

Have I not mentioned my power gem yet? Hmmmm…that's odd…well I guess I should then. You see, I have powers similar to your earth "mage".these are controlled thru a gem, not unlike an earth's ruby. Actually there are 5 different power gems, but mines a "ruby".my ruby is faceted and set in a tear drop shape surrounded in gold. It's so dark that appears black at times, and glows a little bit. I was not a full mage yet. In fact I did not even know if I was going to be. Normal Aragon kids are taken into a room full of squares of cloth. the child must then choose a color, and when they learn if they turn into the color of cloth they pick, they will be a full mage, if not then,well,they wont, I being a foal not a human baby, so did not get this test, so there was no way of knowing. The only way to know was to watch and see. If my gem started too glow REALLY bright, then I would be a full mage.

I yawned walking into the living room after eating breakfast in my stall.

"What's up?" I said

"Ah, the question of the day" said robin duly

"Oh come on, you know what I mean, fill me in.

"Kittens up to something, we need t find out what that is so we can stop her"

"Oh" I said "how?"

That's the tricky part, we need someone to go to her school and follow her around, you know find out what she's plotting"

"That 'someone' is you…right" I said desperately

Well…I can't go because I went there before, beast boy cant because he is green, raven well…you kinda have to …"

"Use expression?" I cut in

"That's about it. And I doubt that Starfire could survive"

"That leaves …….Cyborg?"

"Nope you."

"I was afraid of that. How long?"

"Anywhere from 1 day to a couple months"

"Oooooooooh"

"You'll start next week"

Those were the words that ruined about 3.5 months…

Muhhaha a clif hanger! You're doomed to wait out about a week for me to type out the rest!

Taki: hi! Remember me from my story and that other author's note? You should read my story do you have pie I love pie its Clara cool? I love her she makes good pie but sometimes she puts sleeping medicine in it I don't like it when she does that that's not cool anyway do you have any pie?

:grabs takis mouth: sorry about that please read+review!


	3. school and vollyballthe two great evils

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

The 'alarm clock' went off noisily

Quite alarmed (pardon the pun) I jumped out of my stall and transformed into my aragin form.

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

In desperation I pulled the cord out. It stopped bringing with an odd popping sound.

After breakfast I had some time to kill. Beast boy told me to wait. He came down holding silky white pony stuffy.

"For you" he said happily as he handed my the little toy "its good luck"

I replied my thanks as I hugged the little stuffy

"Did you have these on your planet?" robin asked

"Yeah, I had a giant stuffy collection; I had to leave them all behind when I went to earth, well all except my yak"

"Your yak?" asked robin

Yeah my yak. Every one has had a yak since they were little; there are all kinds of yaks on Aragon. Mine was an angel yak, me being whit and all it seemed appropriate.

"Oh like teddy bears" said robin

"From what I picked up in earth customs class, yes"

"I had a blue quail" said beast boy distantly

"I had a blue bear named aqua" said robin sounding embarrassed

"I think I had a stuffed animal once" said Raven, who had been standing there same time "but had not said anything "I don't remember anything bout It." she said darkly "I blew it up when I was little"

"Oh" I said

Just then the bus pulled up

"Bye" every one called as I drove off into the unknown

Did I mention that I could not wear all white? I was outfitted with normal school clothes and accessories. I wore jeans (EW!) and a tee shirt with a jumping foal on it. For accessories I got a zebra striped purse and "Livestrong" bracelets. For school supplies I was given a black messenger bag the said ducks rule on it, and a binder with a fancy letter "C" on it. Robin said I would blend right in. I think I bent in too much, anyways…

The halls were noisy and busy, kids were everywhere and I had no idea were to go. I pulled out the note that robin had given me

"I have worked everything out. This is a large school. It is also semester break. No one will even notice you're new. I have also matched your day to match kitten's. You're in the same classes .you're main class teachers have also been told your locker number is 7688.you SHOULD know what the combo is.

My first test came just before home room. As you can guess I did not rember the combo. I looked around and quickly palmed the VERY hard the lock opened in a small burst of red light. My binder and text books were already inside, and I ran to homeroom just as the bell rang.

The day went by without any more incidents… that is until gym. we were plying volleyball.(volleyball, possibly the most vile, horrible sport on this planet) so, I was made to stand in front of a, rather pretty white ball, a get hit with it,oh and make it go in a certain place :shivers: anyhow I was doing o.k. setting, but then Mr. B told us to 'bump'. I hurt SO much! I hit it once, then twice…. On the third impact I screamed, and blacked out.

The next thing I remember is being back at the teen tower.

"So,hows our brave warrior now?" said raven.

"I was tortured!" I replied.

"It was volleyball" said robin

"Cut her some slack, she did sprain her rest pretty bad" said beast boy

"It was volleyball!"Said someone, I don't remember who anymore

I sighed I was never going to live this one down. Just then I glanced at my crystal

"im almost a full mage!" I said joyously

"How almost?" said robin, who does not understand magic

"There's one more sign" I said shortly. You'll know it when it happens

And with that I ran upstairs and went to bed, wondering what new 'sports' I would have to endure before my mission was accomplished.

Ha! Another cliffhanger :looks down and suddenly finds self hanging off a cliff :ummm….please read and review:struggles to get up off of cliff :all flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


End file.
